dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber Ninja
Mike Sikowitz|theme_music_composer = Louie Richard|opening_theme = "The Uprising" by Tennjo Duo Project|composer(s) = |country_of_origin = United States|original_language(s) = English|no_of_seasons = 3|no_of_episodes = 65|executive_producer(s) = |producer(s) = Sheila M. Anthony Maureen Iser Max Axis John Stewart|cinematography = Richard Dayo|running_time = 55 minutes|production_company(s) = Silver Bullet Pictures|distributor(s) = |original_network = ( / )|original_release = 2003-2005|rating(s) = PG|followed_by = Cyber Ninja Evolution}} is an American television series created by Max Axis for and . and was Max Axis' first debut in Television. The series aired on Fox under its FoxBox/4KidsTV block, and ran from October 22, 2003, and concluded on August 28, 2005. Plot Ernie Younghusband is a regular teenage kid who also happens to be an elusive and infamous hacker known only as the Cyber Ninja. He has balance his social life with hacking into terrorist groups and other organizations to save the day, all the while hiding his identity from his dad, the chief of police. Voice Cast Main Cast * as Ernie Younghusband, also known as the Cyber Ninja * as Thomas Younghusband, Ernie's father and the chief of police * as Bobby Younghusband, Ernie's younger brother. In Season 3, he becomes a hacker known as the Cyber Swordsman * as Jamal Fuad, Ernie's best friend and a fellow hacker known as Cyber Jamal * as Katie Smeets, Ernie's girlfriend. In Season 2, she becomes a hacker known as the Cyber Princess. * as Amelia Younghusband, Ernie and Bobby's grandmother previously known as the infamous hacker the Cyber Queen back in the 1980's. She serves as an advisor to the hacker team. * as Roger X, the main antagonist Other Characters * Luiz Gallaga as Auriox, Roger X's henchmen. * Walter Shin as Neo Eriax, Roger X's second henchmen. * Patrick Cruz as Blitzivan, a human-turned robot who helps Cyber Ninja, Swordsman, Princess, and Jamal in their final battle against Roger X. Additional Voices * * * Neil Shee * Dawn Ford * * Denise Oliver * * * Jesse Vinet * * * Luis de Cespédes * * * * * Annie Bovaird * Michel Perron * * Nathan Levy * * * Production Development The idea for the show came up in 2003, right after Blitzivan 3: Dark Eclipse'' finished its post-production phase. Max Axis has been commissioned to create a series for Klasky Csupo and Paramount Television. Max accepted the offer, since he never made any television productions before, and ''Cyber Ninja would be his first time doing so. During a meeting with David SIlverman and Mike Sikowitz, David suggests creating a series about a kid who lives a double life as a computer hacker. This made Max remembered that he created a fanfiction during his high school years that was similar to the concept. The next day, Max showed his work to the executives, who were surprised that Max actually wrote a fanfiction of it. They quickly agreed on using Max's fanfiction as the basis and so, the show went into production. Casting Cyber Ninja was one of the few Klasky Csupo productions to use a -based cast, however the show also used some El Kadsreian and Filipino actors. Rosina Bucci was in charge of casting while Terrence Scammell was the voice director. Category:2003 Category:2000s Category:2003 American television series debuts Category:Paramount Category:Fox